Instrument panels are widely used in conventional vehicles to house various subsystems of the vehicle. For example, the instrument panel may include a series of controls for use by vehicle occupants in controlling subsystems of the vehicle such as a radio or a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (i.e. HVAC system). The instrument panel may be configured such that the controls are located on a center console and are positioned at an angle relative to a driver seat to facilitate use of the controls by the driver.
While positioning controls relative to a driver seat may improve use of the controls by a driver, use of the controls by a passenger seated in a passenger seat adjacent to the driver seat is hindered due to the controls being positioned at an angle relative to the instrument panel.